


Double Impact

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Gallavich Fix It Fics [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, Fix It, I challenged myself to make pizza rolls sexy and i think it worked, Language, Love Confessions, M/M, Mickey Uses His Words, Mild Praise Kink, Pizza Rolls, Riding, Soft Mickey, Top Ian Gallagher, WITHOUT THE SCENE THAT MUST NOT BE NAMED, obviously, the boys express their feelings, the sleepover in 3x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: This is a closer look at the sleepover from episode 3x06 and we're just gonna pretend that the scene that must not be named never happened. Mickey invites Ian to crash at his place and the boys try something new that leads to an unexpected confession (Mickey is honest with his feelings, WHAT?!).





	Double Impact

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt and it was super fun to write. Keep the prompts coming!

Ian wasn’t sure he had heard Mickey correctly. Did he really just offer Ian a place to crash?

“Was I just invited to a sleepover?” Ian asked, smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. He tried to stamp down his eagerness, needing to know if Mickey was serious or not. 

The other boy snorted, setting another crate of fruit on one of the display tables. 

“Fuck you, is what you were invited to,” he said, headed to the back of the store to grab a few more boxes. Yes, he had just invited Ian to a sleepover. No, he wasn’t going to give the asshole the satisfaction of that knowing fucking smirk he always got when Mickey, in his own gruff sort of way, let him know that he cared. 

Ian laughed, going back to stacking cans of soup instead of following Mickey to the back like he wanted to. He knew if he came across too giddy Mickey would probably rescind the offer and he wasn’t about to fuck up the chance for some one on one time and maybe the chance to fuck in an actual bed. 

When he got back to the group home that night, Lip told him he had plans to sneak Mandy in, which meant it would be easy for him to slip out just as Mandy was slipping in. It was like the fucking stars were aligning. For one night, things were going to be perfect. He was determined to make the most of it. 

He kept his face neutral when he finally made it to Mickey’s, knocking on the door loudly. He heard a muffled swear from inside, followed by some scuffling before the door opened to reveal a very naked Mickey Milkovich. Well, except for the towel around his waist. Ian’s heart stuttered. Mickey had showered and he fucking knew it was for him. 

“Hey, come on in. Sit down or whatever while I put some clothes on,” Mickey grunted, closing the door heavily behind Ian before sauntering down the hall. Ian didn’t even try to fight the urge to stare at Mickey’s ass. The towel around his waist slipped down just enough for him to catch a glimpse of the dimple above his left cheek. Fuck. 

He took a moment to look around the house, smiling when he realized it was cleaner than usual. Still a little cluttered sure, but the empty beer cans and cigarette boxes weren’t littering the floor anymore. It even smelled a little better. Like the same kind of Febreze Fiona liked. He wouldn’t mention it, since he knew Mickey would be embarrassed and get all pissy at him, but Ian was touched that the thug had thought to tidy up a little. 

Ian dropped his bag next to the couch and plunked down with a contented sigh. It was nice to be out of that place. Two days and he was already sick of the lack of privacy. He jumped when a timer went off in the kitchen, but before he could get up to check anything Mickey was racing past him and turning off the oven. 

“Ay snag a movie will ya? DVDs are under the tv,” Mickey called. 

“The fuck’s with all the Seagal?!,” Ian called back, flicking through the movies. Clearly the Milkovich's had a thing for action and horror movies since those seemed to be his only choices. 

“What do you mean, dude’s a badass?!” Mickey shouted back. 

“Well sure, but he’s no Van Damme,” Ian argued. 

“You are out of your mind,” Mickey said, sauntering into the living room with a tray of pizza rolls. Ian smirked at the oven mitts Mickey was wearing. It was uncharacteristically domestic, even if they were necessary to keep him from getting burned. “Have you seem that fucking ponytail? It’s a powerful ponytail, man. That’s bullshit.”

Ian, deciding to humor Mickey, pulled out a copy of Under Siege starring Steven Seagal and stuck it in the DVD player. 

“Seagal could totally kick Van Damme’s ass,” Mickey went on, unwilling to lose the argument, even if it was a stupid one. 

“Unless it’s Double Impact Van Damme,” Ian reasoned, lighting a cigarette and turning to face the other boy. “Cause that’s some Van Double Damme!”

Mickey laughed, shaking his head and taking a swig of his beer as Ian joined him on the couch. Ian wordlessly passed him the cigarette after he took a drag, thinking back to how he used to practically pry cigarettes from Mickey’s fingers to get him to share. Now it was like second nature. 

“Fuck Van Damme,” Mickey grunted, unable to give up having the last word. He glanced over at Ian when he knew the other boy wasn’t looking, a soft smile on his face. It was nice, having the kid over like this, even if he’d never admit it out loud. He turned his attention back to the movie, missing the look Ian sent him. A look that mimicked his own. 

They watched the movie in mostly comfortable silence, occasionally cracking jokes about characters making shitty decisions and what not. Ian was hyper aware of the fact that Mickey had been scooting closer, trying to be subtle about it but failing epically. They were pressed together now, from shoulder to thigh, and Ian was already getting hard in his jeans. No one could blame him. He was a teenager after all. And Mickey was hot, even if he never let Ian tell him as much. Maybe tonight would be the night, Ian thought. 

There was one pizza roll left on the plate and they both reached for it at the same time. Mickey arched a brow at Ian, silently issuing a challenge. Ian smirked, quickly snatching it from the tray and holding it over his head triumphantly. 

“Ha!” He cried, grinning at the grumpy boy next to him. 

“Pfft, whatever asshole,” Mickey grunted, crossing his arms and pouting. 

Ian got an idea. A risky idea that could totally blow up in his face. But if there was ever a time to try it, it was now. 

“You want it?” he asked, sticking the pizza roll between his teeth. “Come and get it.” 

Mickey’s mouth actually dropped open a little. Part of him wanted to kick Ian out for being so brash. But a bigger part of him admired the kid for having the balls to go for it. He licked his lips, thinking it over. He’d already kissed Ian once. The damage was done. There was nothing stopping him from doing it again. Besides, he was pretty sure Ian was daring him and Mickey Milkovich never backed down from a dare. 

He leaned forward quickly, before he could talk himself out of it, biting off the other half of the pizza roll and purposefully letting his lips brush over the redheads. What both of them had failed to calculate, was the fact that pizza rolls were filled with sauce. As soon as Mickey’s teeth pierced the dough, sauce exploded out, splattering across Mickey’s chin. 

“Shit,” Mickey swore, laughing as he moved to wipe the sauce away with his thumb. Ian caught his wrist, leaning forward and nudging Mickey’s nose with his own. 

“The hell man, I gotta-

Ian cut him off, dipping down to lick the sauce that had dribbled down Mickey’s chin, making the other boy shiver. His lips parted in a quiet sigh as Ian continued to lick up the sauce, catching a few splatters that had landed at the corner of his lip. One of Ian’s hands was creeping up Mickey’s thigh, the other slipping around the back of his neck to tilt his head to the side as he sealed his lips over the brunet’s. 

He had a split second, wondering if he had overstepped, before Mickey was groaning into his mouth and kissing back. Ian was so relieved he sighed against the other boy’s lips. Sure Mickey had kissed him the other day, but there hadn’t been a repeat yet so he wasn’t sure if it was allowed. From the way Mickey was pressing against him, sliding his tongue into Ian’s mouth as he took control of the kiss, he figured the other boy didn’t mind in the slightest. 

Ian huffed in surprise when Mickey shoved him back, but before he could ask what was wrong Mickey was ripping his own shirt off over his head and climbing easily into Ian’s lap, sealing his lips over the redhead’s once more. 

“Take your fucking shirt off,” Mickey demanded, lips still moving against his. Ian pushed Mickey back with a hand to the chest, stifling a groan when Mickey rolled his hips forward, eager to keep things moving while Ian yanked his shirt off. He wrapped an arm around Mickey’s back, dragging him forward so their chests were pressed together, eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of skin against skin. 

Mickey surprised him, latching onto the younger boy’s neck and biting hard as he dragged their hips together in earnest. Ian groaned, running his fingers through Mickey’s hair and pushing his hips up to meet his. They needed to get this show on the road or it was gonna be over before it started. Apparently Mickey was on the same page as his hands slid down Ian’s chest to tug impatiently at the button of his jeans. 

“Hang on Mick, just let me,” Ian said, batting Mickey’s hands out of the way so he could undo his own pants. Mickey stood up to shuck his own pants off, taking care of his boxers while he was at it. Ian hurriedly did the same, grabbing Mickey by the hips and eagerly pulling him back into his lap. He made to lay Mickey back, pausing when the older boy shook his head. 

“Not gonna work with the injured cheek, Firecrotch,” he said, sounding a little forlorn. 

“Fuck, I forgot,” Ian cursed. He slipped his hands down to Mickey’s ass, thumb gently brushing over his freshly bandaged cheek. Only Mickey could manage to get shot in the ass by some drunk off her ass old lady. “I could suck your dick,” Ian suggested. 

Mickey shook his head again, biting his lip and looking down as a light blush spread across his cheeks. Ian knew the other boy would punch him if he told him how cute he was, but he couldn’t help but think it. 

“I-I wanna ride you,” Mickey said, sounding almost shy. 

Ian gaped at him, making Mickey’s blush darken.

“Don’t get any ideas about being special, Gallagher. I wanna get fucked and I figured with the bullet wound on my ass this was the only way,” he snapped, but he knew Ian could see straight through him. This was new territory for both of them. They hardly ever fucked faced to face, let alone with Mickey in control. 

Ian smiled up at Mickey, giving his hip an encouraging squeeze. He stayed quiet since he didn’t trust himself not to say something stupid. Mickey nodded back, the corner of his mouth twitching into something that almost resembled a smile, setting himself more firmly in Ian’s lap. The redhead reached his fingers around, running them over Mickey’s entrance, eyes widening. 

“You’re already-

“Did it while I was in the shower,” Mickey mumbled, avoid Ian’s eye. 

Ian fought back a groan at the thought of Mickey opening himself for him. Despite Mickey’s attempt to brush it off as no big deal, the act was clearly premeditated. He knew he was gonna ride Ian before the redhead had even gotten there. Uncomfortable with the long stretch of silence, Mickey quickly pressed a tube of lube into Ian’s hand, having pulled it out from where he’d stashed it between the couch cushions. 

Ian slicked up his fingers, easy sliding two inside of Mickey, smirking when the older boy moaned, dropping his head onto Ian’s shoulder and breathing heavily as Ian started scissoring his fingers. Mickey had been thorough in the shower, but Ian still wanted to make sure. Clearly Mickey had other plans as he growled, reaching back and grabbing a hold of Ian’s wrist to pull his fingers out of him. 

“What part of, I did that in the shower, didn’t you fucking understand?” he snarled, pressing a condom into Ian’s hand. 

Ian hummed, pressing a few kisses across Mickey’s chest, as he rolled the condom over his aching cock. 

“Wanted to check for myself. Don’t wanna hurt you,” he told him, meeting Mickey’s eye hesitantly. 

He was surprised when Mickey’s eyes softened, looking at him with a fondness he didn’t know the other boy was capable of. It made his heart skip more than a beat. It made him want to spill his guts. Tell Mickey how much he liked him. How much he  _ more _ than liked him. As if sensing that Ian was about to blurt out something that would ruin the moment, Mickey took Ian’s dick in his hand and slowly lowered himself onto it, wincing a little but not stopping until he was fully seated. 

Every bone in Ian’s body was screaming for him to fuck up into the other boy as hard as he could and take what he wanted, but he steadied himself, resting his forehead against Mickey’s chest and taking a few deep breaths. Mickey dragged his fingers through Ian’s hair, holding him close. 

“You good?” Mickey asked, voice strained. 

Ian had a feeling he was the one who should be asking Mickey that, but he nodded anyway. 

“Yeah. You’re just...you feel so good,” he murmured. 

Ian figured Mickey would scoff or make some snarky comment. He wasn’t expecting the full body shudder than ran through the boy in his lap, or the whine that escaped his lips. His head shot up to lock eyes with Mickey. 

“Oh.  _ Oh _ , you like that,” Ian mused, smirking up at Mickey. “You like knowing that you feel good.” Considering their fucks were usually quick, in public places, he'd never really thought to give dirty talk a try. Seemed like Mickey was pretty on board. Interesting. 

Mickey glared down at him, but Ian didn’t miss the almost imperceptible nod of his head. Before Ian could say anything else however, Mickey lifted up slowly and sank back down, making the other boy hiss, hands gripping Mickey’s hips hard enough to bruise. 

“L-like that, Gallagher?” Mickey asked, rocking his hips in earnest. 

Ian leaned in to lick a long stripe up Mickey’s neck, taking his earlobe between his teeth and making the latter boy gasp. 

“Yeah, Mick. I fucking like it,” he whispered harshly, lips pressed against Mickey’s ear. “You’re so hot and tight, taking my cock so good.”

Mickey whimpered, lifting up and slamming back down faster than before, winding his arms around Ian’s neck and clinging to him for dear life. 

“More. Keep talking,” he demanded, voice breaking off at the end when Ian pushed his hips up to meet his, nailing his prostate. 

“S-should have had you ride my cock earlier. You’re so fucking needy for it. Come on Mick, faster. You know you want to. Come on,” he teased, biting at Mickey’s shoulder and locking his arms around Mickey’s back so he had better leverage to meet him thrust for thrust. 

Mickey complied, riding Ian hard and fast and  _ good _ . 

“Fuck, your  _ voice _ ,” Mickey groaned, grabbing Ian’s chin and tilting it up to meet him in a filthy kiss that was all teeth and tongue. Ian kissed him back, pouring everything he felt into it, begging Mickey to understand the words he didn’t dare say out loud. Mickey broke away with a choked gasp, throwing his head back as Ian hit his prostate again and again and again. “I-I’m gonna come,” he warned. 

Ian nodded, mouth dropping open. He yanked Mickey down for another kiss, nipping at his bottom lip and groaning desperately into his mouth. Fuck he was glad he was allowed to do that now. Kissing Mickey was addicting. His mouth was warm and wet and the way he curled his tongue around Ian's left him weak in the knees. Ian pulled back, gritting his teeth and digging his nails into Mickey's back. 

"Tell me your c-close," Mickey pleaded. "Tell me y-you're gonna come with me. Tell me you want me to come."

“I'm close, oh god, so close, Mick. Come for me. I want it. Wanna feel you. Wanna watch you. Please. Give it to me,” Ian begged.

Mickey whined, his rhythm stuttering as he thrust once, twice, three times before he was shaking apart. 

“Oh, fuck, I- _ Ian _ ,” Mickey whimpered, hands tightening on Ian’s shoulders as he came hard, completely untouched, between them. 

“So good, Mickey. I-” Ian broke off, curling in on himself and coming with a quiet gasp, his body shaking through his orgasm. Mickey fell boneless against him, panting into the younger boy’s neck. Ian stroked lazy patterns across Mickey’s back as their breathing started to even out. 

When his legs stopped shaking, Mickey pushed himself away from Ian and gingerly got off of his lap. Ian watched him pad into his room, presumably to go to the bathroom, a smile tugging at his lips at the slight limp to his walk. He pulled off the condom and tossed it into the trash bin in the kitchen, frowning when he heard the shower running. Mickey wasn’t exactly one to stick around to bask in the glow, but it would have been nice if he’d offered to have Ian join him. Then again, that wasn’t exactly Mickey’s style. 

Ian hesitated for all of a minute before he was following the other boy into the bathroom. He could see through the shower glass that Mickey still shaking a little. Wordlessly, he stepped into the shower, coming up behind Mickey and pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck. He kind of expected Mickey to push him off, but instead the thug turned around, letting his forehead fall against Ian’s chest. 

“Love you,” he mumbled, so quietly Ian had to strain to hear him, then louder, “fuck you.”

Ian’s heart was beating so hard he thought it might burst. He never thought he’d hear Mickey say it out loud and certainly not before Ian had said it to him. Sure he’d followed it up with “fuck you” but Ian didn’t care. He said it. And now he was looking up at Ian expectantly. Oh, right. 

“Fuck, I love you too,” Ian said hurriedly, tucking Mickey’s wet hair behind his ear. “I didn’t think you’d say it. Ever.”

Mickey rolled his eyes, turning around and snagging a bar of soap before passing it to Ian. 

“Whatever,” he grunted. “Make yourself useful and wash my back.”

Ian grinned. It didn’t matter that they still had to keep their relationship a secret. Or that Mickey would probably be back to being standoffish tomorrow. Mickey loved him and fuck it, that was enough. 

For now. 


End file.
